


Un bacio da dimenticare

by Raachi



Series: Be careful making wishes in the dark [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, amber and kentin kiss, what if, what if ep. 13
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Brevissima flash/missing moment dell'episodio 13: Ambra ripensa al bacio con Kentin."Quel fattaccio le avrebbe fatto perdere popolarità – oltre che diventare lo zimbello del liceo – se si fosse saputo, ma fortunatamente aveva chiuso in fretta il discorso sviando la loro curiosità.Davvero il quattrocchi senza cervello era tornato. Non solo, era anche irriconoscibile – così tanto da essere riuscito a giocarle quel tiro meschino."





	Un bacio da dimenticare

 

 

 

 

Con stizza chiuse l’armadietto, spaventando Li che si stava accuratamente ritoccando il rossetto. La conseguente sbavatura sulle sue labbra provocò il risolino di Charlotte, che si zittì non appena Ambra lanciò loro un semplice sguardo omicida per evitare il battibecco a cui avrebbero dato inizio.  
  
Le due ragazze avevano eseguito l’ordine: indagare sull’identità del nuovo studente, confermandole ciò che già sapeva. Quel fattaccio le avrebbe fatto perdere popolarità – oltre che diventare lo zimbello del liceo – se si fosse saputo, ma fortunatamente aveva chiuso in fretta il discorso sviando la loro curiosità.  
  
Davvero il quattrocchi senza cervello era tornato. Non solo, era anche irriconoscibile – così tanto da essere riuscito a giocarle quel tiro meschino.  
  
Così cambiato che le era piaciuto intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli mentre si baciavano in modo appassionato e privo di coinvolgimento sentimentale. Così cambiato che, passando le mani sulle sue spalle, ne aveva sentito la muscolatura pronunciata attraverso il cotone della t-shirt e si era complimentata con se stessa per l’ottimo tempismo e fortuna. _Sciocca._  
  
Quel bacio sapeva adesso di fiele, eppure lo reputava uno dei migliori che avesse mai dato e ricevuto. _Dannazione a quel brutto anatroccolo!_ Aveva anche osato dirle che baciava male! Oh, ma sarebbe giunto presto il momento in cui avrebbe riscosso tremenda vendetta.  
  
_Aspetta e vedrai._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccolissima flash è ambientata all’inizio dell’episodio 13, dopo che la dolcetta informa Ambra sull’identità del ragazzo che aveva baciato. Ho immaginato che lei abbia mandato subito le sue tirapiedi a scoprire se fosse vero o no… E mi piace pensare che, scoprendolo, ci sia rimasta ancora più male di quanto non lo fosse già xD  
> Grazie per la lettura!


End file.
